staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 04:55 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Pogrzeb świerszcza 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Maciej Tomczak, Joanna Jędryka, Tadeusz Borowski, Magda Alwasak, Aneta Filipczak, Teresa Lipowska, Bogusław Sochnacki, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Legenda Johnny'ego Lingo (Legend Of Johnny Lingo, The) 87'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2003); reż.:Riwia Brown; wyk.:Christina Asher, Sela Apera, George Henare; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pożegnania 2012; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Grace odeszła (Grace is Gone) - txt. str. 777 81'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:James C. Strouse; wyk.:John Cusack, Shelan O'Keefe, Gracie Bednarczyk, Alessandro Nivola; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożegnania 2012; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Natura w Jedynce - Wyspa pingwinów -cz. 3 Gdzie się podziały ryby (Penguin Island) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Pożegnania 2012; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty śpiewa Michał Bajor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Klan - odc. 2346 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wieczorynka - Żeby inaczej; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 104 - Komediant - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zaklinacz koni (Horse Whisperer, The) - txt. str. 777 162'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Robert Redford; wyk.:Robert Redford, Kristin Scott Thomas, Sam Neill, Diane Wiest; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wszyscy święci - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Notacje - Wiesław Marian Chrzanowski. Współpracowałem z Prymasem Wyszyńskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 69; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 WSPOMNIENIE (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Magiczna skała (Magic Rock) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Bradley Gall; wyk.:Miko Hughes, Bradley Gallo, Adam Busch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 WSPOMNIENIE (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Elza - lwica, która zmieniła świat (Natural World: The Lioness that changed the Word); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 WSPOMNIENIE (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 As od serca (Ace of Hearts) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:David Mackay; wyk.:Dean Cain, Britt McKillip, Mike Dopud, Anne Marie DeLuise; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 WSPOMNIENIE (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Serce i szpada (Le Capitan) 100'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1960); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Jean Marais, Bourvil, Pierette Bruno, Elsa Martinelli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 WSPOMNIENIE (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1984; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 WSPOMNIENIE (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 497 - Szczęśliwy traf; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 WSPOMNIENIE (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Niania w Nowym Jorku (Nanny Diaries, The) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Shari Springer Berman; wyk.:Scarlett Johansson, Laura Linney, Paul Giamatti, Chris Evans; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WSPOMNIENIE (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:30 Między cudem a życiem (Monday After the Miracle) - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Daniel Petrie; wyk.:Roma Dawney, Moira Kelly, Mike Doyle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Strażnik (The Sentinel) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Clark Johnson; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Kocham Kino - Ogród Luizy - txt. str. 777 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Patrycja Soliman, Marcin Dorociński, KInga Preis, Krzysztof Stroiński, Marcin Hycnar, Władysław Kowalski, Lesław Żurek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Wersety zbrodni (A Murder of Crows) 97'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Rowdy Herrington; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr, Tom Berenger, Eric Stoltz, Marianne Jean-Baptiste; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Strażnik (The Sentinel) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Clark Johnson; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Ogród Luizy 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Patrycja Soliman, Marcin Dorociński, KInga Preis, Krzysztof Stroiński, Marcin Hycnar, Władysław Kowalski, Lesław Żurek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szkoła w Brzezince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oś dobra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zuzanna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Kazimierz Szałata - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Kazimierz Szałata - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 40; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:47 Śladami cudów - odc. 1 - Włochy. Śladami Ciała i Krwi Chrystusa (ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Prawdę mówiąc - Kazimierz Szałata - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:29 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szkoła w Brzezince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:42 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:50 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 40; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:32 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mój ojciec Igor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ołówek w ręku Boga; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:33 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zuzanna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Śladami cudów - odc. 1 - Włochy. Śladami Ciała i Krwi Chrystusa (ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:49 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 51 - Ukryci wrogowie Edwarda Gierka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szkoła w Brzezince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oś dobra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:28 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 57 8:00 Alosza 9:45 Niekończąca się opowieść 11:45 Pani Doubtfire 14:15 Człowiek przyszłości 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 346 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1578 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Horton słyszy Ktosia! 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 74 22:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 9 23:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 25 0:00 Królowa sceny 2:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 986 3:15 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 64 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1149 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2095 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1657 Sezon: 10 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Beethoven 12:50 Niesforna Zuzia 14:55 Lassie 17:00 Niania 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1658 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 979 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 22:30 90 minut do katastrofy 0:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 973 1:10 Po prostu walcz! 3:25 Uwaga! TV 4 4:40 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:00 Morze miłości - odc. 163, Meksyk 2009 5:45 Nasza muzyka - dramat historyczny, Francja, Szwajcaria 2004 7:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:10 Kosmaty snowboardzista - komedia, Kanada 2003 10:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 33, Polska 2010 11:00 Juliusz Cezar - odc. 1/2, Włochy, USA, Niemcy, Holandia 2002 12:55 Juliusz Cezar - odc. 2-ost., Włochy, USA, Niemcy, Holandia 2002 14:45 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa, USA 2001 17:30 Stalowe magnolie - komediodramat, USA 1989 20:00 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 21:55 Pająki - horror sf, USA 2000 23:50 Snajper 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 1:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 1:45 To był dzień - program informacyjny 2:35 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:00 I Like It - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 3:45 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 8:40 Dekoratornia - magazyn 9:10 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 43, Meksyk 2011 10:10 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego - odc. 4, serial dokumentalny, Francja 2007 11:10 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 40, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 12:10 Ostatnia szansa - odc. 7, talk-show, Polska 2011 13:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 14:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 17:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 17:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 9, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 14, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 44, Meksyk 2011 20:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego - odc. 5, serial dokumentalny, Francja 2007 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Australia 2011 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 22:55 Na krawędzi ciemności 3 - horror sf, USA 1995 1:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show, Polska 2007 1:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show, Polska 2007 2:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ryjek wiecznie głodny; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 16 Świętokrzyskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - "Skarby z Wisły" odc. 22; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc.11 - Oświadczyny (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 WSPOMNIENIE (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kolba, na szczęście! - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 WSPOMNIENIE (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ptaszka - txt. str. 777 72'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Krystyna Wysocka-Krupska; wyk.:Adam Siemin, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jacek Kałucki, Jakub Tolak, Joanna Sokołowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Sławomir Łoziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Paweł Kozłowski, Jerzy Z. Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 682 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 WSPOMNIENIE (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 M jak miłość - odc. 921; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Cmentarz Obrońców Lwowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 WSPOMNIENIE (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... piosenki Jonasza Kofty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 WSPOMNIENIE (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 552* Wiedza operacyjna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (28.10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 WSPOMNIENIE (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 WSPOMNIENIE (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Koncert, jakiego nie będzie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 WSPOMNIENIE (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ze śpiewnika Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 682 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - Śpiąca królewna; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Oficer - odc. 8/13* "Towarzysze broni" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zapaliłem świeczkę na swoim grobie; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Janka - odc.11 - Oświadczyny (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajka o bajkach - Śpiąca królewna; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Oficer - odc. 8/13* "Towarzysze broni"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 WSPOMNIENIE (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 682; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zapaliłem świeczkę na swoim grobie; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 WSPOMNIENIE (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 5:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 6:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Ciekawski George 10:45 Quo vadis Odcinek: 1 12:25 Quo vadis Odcinek: 2 14:10 Dzień bałwana 16:05 Tygrysy murawy 18:00 Marzyciel 20:00 Co z oczu, to z serca 22:25 Strach 0:20 Ostatni zryw 2:05 Co z oczu, to z serca 4:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 9 4:45 Druga strona medalu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur 6:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 7:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 43 8:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 44 9:30 Janosik Odcinek: 1 11:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 13:00 Bestia z Wolfsberga 14:50 Zaklęty książę 16:45 Tarzan w zaginionym mieście 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 6 19:00 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 74 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 18 20:00 Kolekcjoner dusz 22:35 Lasko - pociąg śmierci 0:40 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 1:35 Zobacz to! Puls 2 12:00 Junior TV - pasmo kreskówek dla dzieci 18:30 Zorro - serial przygodowy 19:00 Ból za kulisami sławy - magazyn 19:30 W blasku fleszy - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Menu na miarę - program kulinarny 20:30 Od zera do bohatera - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Gra o życie - serial obyczajowy 23:00 4fun Music - program muzyczny 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 168 8:35 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 88 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 291 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 63 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 74 11:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 9 12:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 64 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 75 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 64 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 321 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 292 15:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 32 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 76 16:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 46 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 21 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 232 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 151 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 152 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 64 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Interwencja Odcinek: 952 21:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 64 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 292 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 88 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 88 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 87 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 64 1:25 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 64 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Sport 3:05 Pogoda 3:10 Interwencja Odcinek: 952 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1577 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 321 4:30 Looksus Odcinek: 13 5:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 84 Tele 5 5:45 Disco Bandżo 7:00 Zapisane w gwiazdach 9:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Stąd do wieczności 14:25 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 14:55 Komandosi Odcinek: 13 16:10 Mega katastrofy Odcinek: 21 17:05 Bitwy na kółkach 18:05 Komandosi Odcinek: 14 19:10 Mega katastrofy Odcinek: 22 20:10 Efekt Nostradamusa 21:05 Ojcowie nasi 23:50 Tajemniczy przypadek doktora Jekylla i pana Hyde'a 1:45 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 6:10 Klub Hawaje Odcinek: 50 6:35 Helena i chłopcy Odcinek: 49 7:00 A życie kołem się toczy Odcinek: 11 8:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 12:00 E-Miłość Odcinek: 11 12:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 16:00 To były wakacje! Odcinek: 8 16:30 Tajemnice Sahary 19:00 Głupek o poranku Odcinek: 12 19:30 Niewolnicy z Nowego Jorku 21:50 E-Miłość Odcinek: 8 22:40 Różowa noc TVP Seriale 6:30 Sąsiedzi: Siła reklamy (15) - serial komediowy 7:00 Sąsiedzi: Uwierzmy w cuda (16) - serial komediowy 7:35 Sąsiedzi: Wielka wygrana (17) - serial komediowy 8:00 Telezakupy 8:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 9:35 Na dobre i na złe: Zagubione dziecko (43) - serial obyczajowy 10:35 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni (44) - telenowela 11:25 Telezakupy 11:45 Ranczo 2: Jesienna burza (21) - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Ranczo 2: Diler pierogów (22) - serial obyczajowy 13:45 M jak miłość (496) - serial obyczajowy 14:40 Doktor Murek (1/7) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Sąsiedzi: Podwójna stawka (18) - serial komediowy 16:25 Sąsiedzi: Kulisy demokracji (19) - serial komediowy 16:55 Ranczo 2: Do dobrego lepiej przymusić (23) - serial obyczajowy 17:55 Ranczo 2: Siła władzy (24) - serial obyczajowy 18:55 Na dobre i na złe: Zdrowie na sprzedaż (44) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Doktor Murek (2/7) - serial obyczajowy 21:15 Ranczo 2: Plan awaryjny (25) - serial obyczajowy 22:15 Ranczo 2: Zgoda po polsku (26) - serial obyczajowy 23:10 Rodzinka.pl: Wielka wyprzedaż (26) - serial komediowy 23:40 Na dobre i na złe: Szczęśliwy traf (497) - serial obyczajowy 0:40 Głęboka woda: Sekrety rodzinne (8/13) - serial obyczajowy 1:30 Głęboka woda: Pobyt tolerowany (9/13) - serial obyczajowy 2:20 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni (44) - telenowela 3:10 Cudowne lata 3: Masakra w dniu świętego Walentego (37) - serial komediowy 3:40 Zakończenie programu Water Planet 5:00 Lotniskowiec HMS Ark Royal (7/9) - serial dokumentalny 5:55 Bitwy morskie (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Transporty gigantów (5/7) - serial dokumentalny 8:00 Angielski patrol (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 8:55 Cuda współczesności (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 9:45 Przyroda Kaszub - magazyn przyrodniczy 10:00 Dzikie wybrzeża (3/5) - serial przyrodniczy 10:55 Wzdłuż dzikich rzek (3/5) - serial przyrodniczy 11:45 Na swoim...: Niedarzyno - program krajoznawczy 12:00 Operacje specjalne Navy Seals (5/7) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Lotniskowiec HMS Ark Royal (7/9) - serial dokumentalny 13:55 Bitwy morskie (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Transporty gigantów (5/7) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Angielski patrol (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Cuda współczesności (4-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Przyroda Kaszub - magazyn przyrodniczy 18:00 Dzikie wybrzeża (4/5) - serial przyrodniczy 18:55 Wzdłuż dzikich rzek (4/5) - serial przyrodniczy 19:45 Na swoim...: Niedarzyno - program krajoznawczy 20:00 Operacje specjalne Navy Seals (6/7) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Lotniskowiec HMS Ark Royal (8/9) - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Bitwy morskie (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Transporty gigantów (6/7) - serial dokumentalny 0:00 Angielski patrol (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 0:55 Cuda współczesności (4-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 1:50 Przyroda Kaszub - magazyn przyrodniczy 2:00 Dzikie wybrzeża (4/5) - serial przyrodniczy 2:55 Wzdłuż dzikich rzek (4/5) - serial przyrodniczy 3:40 Na swoim...: Niedarzyno - program krajoznawczy 4:00 Operacje specjalne Navy Seals (6/7) - serial dokumentalny 4:45 Przyroda Kaszub - magazyn przyrodniczy Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 2. rundy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 2. rundy 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Bayer Leverkusen 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Bayer Leverkusen 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Bundesliga - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Bundesliga - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - Twente Enschede 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - Twente Enschede 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Wspomnienie o Jerzym Kuleju - felieton 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Holandia 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Holandia 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz 1/8 finału 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - AZ Alkmaar 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 10:30 Piłka nożna - NextGen Series - mecz: Juventus Turyn - Manchester City 11:15 Eurosport TOP 10 - magazyn sportowy 11:45 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 12:30 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 15:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1/8 finału: Arsenal Ladies - FFC Turbine Poczdam 17:00 Piłka nożna kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1/8 finału: VFL Wolfsburg - Roa Il 19:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Japonia 20:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 21:00 Fight Club - Glory World Series - sport 23:00 Poker - European Poker Tour 0:00 Mats Point - magazyn tenisowy 0:30 Piłka nożna kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 1/8 finału: VFL Wolfsburg - Roa Il 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 10:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz fazy grupowej: Ukraina - Paragwaj 12:30 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 15:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz fazy grupowej: Tajlandia - Kostaryka 16:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Japonia 17:45 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz fazy grupowej: Libia - Portugalia 18:45 Eurosport TOP 10 - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - Megane Trophy w Hiszpanii 19:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - GTA - Droga do Dubaju - sport 20:00 Armwresling 20:30 Bowling - PBA Tour w USA - sport 21:30 Futbol stołowy - Puchar Europy w Hannoverze - mecz półfinałowy 22:00 Tractor pulling - Puchar Europy w Danii 23:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 0:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Japonia 1:00 Eurosport TOP 10 - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 3:00 Piłka nożna - NextGen Series - mecz: Juventus Turyn - Manchester City 5:00 Snooker - Turniej International Championship w Chengdu - mecz ćwierćfinałowy VIVA Polska 6:00 Mega top 10 6:45 Power Lista 8:10 Viva Top 5 8:40 Top 5 best of Viva 9:00 100% Viva 10:00 O Co Kaman 11:00 100% Viva 13:00 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj 13:45 Łowy króla disco Odcinek: 2 14:10 Szał ciał edycja polska 14:30 Next Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:00 Co na to tato? 15:30 Co na to tato? 15:55 Szał ciał edycja polska 16:25 Szał ciał edycja polska Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 16:55 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Superstar 17:20 Week Top 10 18:30 Co na to tato? 18:55 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 19:20 Next Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:50 Szał ciał edycja polska Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 20:20 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Superstar 20:50 Szał ciał Odcinek: 1 21:20 Szał ciał edycja polska Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:50 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj 22:35 Chyba ich pogięło by MLH Odcinek: 2 23:00 Chyba ich pogięło by MLH Odcinek: 3 23:30 Webnięci Odcinek: 18 23:55 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj 0:30 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj 1:00 Viva DJ Night 2:00 100% Viva MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV Kofeina 7:30 TMF Fresh 8:10 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 6 8:40 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 6 9:05 Zemsta na brutalu Odcinek: 7 9:30 Zemsta na brutalu Odcinek: 8 10:00 Zemsta na brutalu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 10:25 Zemsta na brutalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:55 Zemsta na brutalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:20 Zemsta na brutalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 11:45 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 6 12:10 Co na to tato? Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 6 12:40 Operacja: Stylówa Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:20 Operacja: Stylówa Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 14:00 Popland Odcinek: 58 14:55 Punk'd Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 15:20 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 16:15 Brzydkie kaczątka - International Odcinek: 5 17:15 Pranked Odcinek: 8 17:40 Pranked Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 18:05 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 18:30 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 19:00 Popland Odcinek: 59 19:55 O seksie bez stresu Odcinek: 3 20:20 Kodeks faceta Odcinek: 2 20:50 Ekipa z New Jersey Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 21:45 Ekipa z New Jersey Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 22:35 Inna Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 23:00 Inna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 23:25 South Park Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 13 23:55 South Park Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 13 0:20 Ekipa z New Jersey Odcinek: 8 1:15 Punk'd Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 1:40 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 2:05 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 2:25 Don't kill the Music 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 10:00 4Fun Music 12:00 Polska Top lista 13:00 Non Stop Fresh 17:00 4Fun Music 19:00 Chcesz-masz 20:00 Lajk czart 21:00 4Fun Music 22:00 Best of dance 23:00 Hit Me 1:00 Nocny4fun RBL.TV 6:00 Telesprzedaż 7:00 Powstanie 9:00 Rock selekcja 12:00 100% REBEL 15:00 Świeżyniec 17:00 Videostarcie 18:00 100% REBEL 20:00 Rock selekcja 22:00 Party rocking 1:00 Polisz rajd TV.Disco 6:00 Telesprzedaż 7:00 Imprezowy kogut 10:00 Polomix 12:00 Twoje disco polo 13:00 Disco Polo Max lista 14:00 Disco Polo Max Hity 16:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Planeta disco 20:00 Discomania 21:00 Impreza TV.DISCO 23:00 Polomix 1:00 Nocny Polo Marek iTV 5:05 Short Cut 5:55 Disco budzik 6:20 Discostacja 7:35 Disco budzik 9:20 Discostacja 10:35 Lista disco polo show 11:40 ITV Hits 12:00 EzoTV 15:00 ITV Hits 15:40 Discomaniak 16:15 ITV Hits 16:30 ITV Hits 17:00 Discostacja. Hit po hicie 18:15 Discotour 19:00 Muzyczna strefa 19:35 Top pop 20:00 EzoTV 21:35 EzoTV. Horoskop 21:50 EzoTV 22:35 EzoTV. Horoskop 22:45 EzoTV 23:10 Blok rozrywkowy 4:10 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Cafe 7:00 Sexy mama Odcinek: 1 7:30 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 1 8:00 Looksus Odcinek: 44 9:30 Imprezowe mamcie Odcinek: 8 10:00 Smacznie, zdrowo, kolorowo Odcinek: 4 10:30 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 34 11:00 Cafeteria 12:00 Jaka ona jest? Odcinek: 17 12:30 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 7 12:30 W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej Odcinek: 8 13:00 Zróbmy sobie dziecko Odcinek: 4 14:00 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twojego faceta Odcinek: 6 14:30 Sposób na faceta Odcinek: 6 15:00 Nie tylko udane operacje plastyczne gwiazd 16:00 Zrozumieć kobietę Odcinek: 7 16:30 Sexy mama Odcinek: 38 17:00 Aleja sław Odcinek: 59 17:30 Przez żołądek do serca 18:00 Trudne sprawy 19:00 Jaka ona jest? Odcinek: 1 19:30 Zdrowie na widelcu Odcinek: 7 20:00 Medyczne osobliwości 21:00 Aleja sław Odcinek: 67 21:30 Jaka ona jest? Odcinek: 8 22:00 Ach, co to był za ślub Odcinek: 15 22:30 Gwiazdy na odwyku Odcinek: 7 23:30 Akademia łajdaków Odcinek: 7 0:30 Dobrenocki Odcinek: 16 1:00 Zagubione w życiu Odcinek: 1 1:30 Zabić z miłości 2:00 Sekrety Hollywood Odcinek: 1 3:00 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Play 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2094 7:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 93 7:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 94 8:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari Odcinek: 1 8:30 Na ryby Odcinek: 3 9:00 Random Odcinek: 24 9:30 Plejada gwiazd 10:00 Piąty wymiar Odcinek: 4 10:30 Skazany za... Odcinek: 1 11:00 II wojna światowa - ludzie i wydarzenia Odcinek: 1 12:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 48 12:30 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari Odcinek: 3 13:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 15 13:30 Nokaut Odcinek: 5 14:00 Nocny patrol Odcinek: 4 15:00 Szybcy i niebezpieczni Odcinek: 5 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 4 16:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 4 16:30 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 1 17:30 Skazany za... Odcinek: 5 18:00 Policyjne taśmy Odcinek: 5 18:30 Skarby III Rzeszy Odcinek: 4 19:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari Odcinek: 4 19:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 83 20:00 Auto-egzekucja Odcinek: 9 20:30 Łowcy nazistów Odcinek: 5 21:30 Mordercy Odcinek: 5 22:00 Na rauszu przez świat Odcinek: 25 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 9 23:00 Seks według nowoczesnej dziewczyny Odcinek: 1 23:45 Młoda pielęgniarka 1:15 Punkt Q 2:45 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 2 3:30 Autonomia Odcinek: 60 4:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 61 5:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 62 5:30 Bufet Odcinek: 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Water Planet z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RBL.TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV.Disco z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Cafe z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Play z 2012 roku